Marry Me, Ojou-sama
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: "Koki ku kelebihan memasak, jadi aku meminta buttler ku untuk mengantarkan makanan ini untuk mu. Habiskan !" "Kebun mawar yang ada di belakang rumah sakit sedang mekar, jadi ku kirimkan satu tangkai ini untuk mu, ojou-sama." oneshppt MidoxAka Fem! bad sumarry RR


**Marry Me, Ojou-sama.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : MidorimaxAkashi|Fem!**

**Warming : Gaje, banyak typo, OOC, ga nyambung sama judul sepertinya -_-**

**Intinya, selamat membaca dan di tunggu reviewnya yaaa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik mengalun lembut di telinga sang nona muda keluarga Akashi. Nona muda dengan paras sempurnanya. Surai crimson panjang. Iris heterocrome scarlet-gold yang menawan. Kulit seputih susu yang begitu halus tanpa cela. Lekuk tubuh yang sempurna bagaikan seorang model. Akashi Seiyuna, nama nona muda itu. Seiyuna kini tengah dengan nikmatnya mendengarkan permainan piano sang kekasih. Sang kekasih membawakan lagu Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars. Setiap denting suara piano masuk kedalam pendengarannya membuatnya begitu sangat merasa bahagia. Kekasihnya memang selalu tahu, bagaimana membuatnya begitu terpesona.

Midorima Shintarou. Kekasih dari Akashi Seiyuna. Keduanya menjalin hubungan sejak mereka lulus sekolah menengah atas. Kini Seiyuna harus memimpin perusahaan keluarganya. Shintarou sendiri menjadi dokter sekaligus merangkap sebagai direktur utama di rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Perbedaan profesi, membuat keduanya harus rela untuk tidak saling bertemu dalam waktu yang tidak terbilang singkat. Tapi ketika keduanya bertemu, Shintarou selalu membuat Seiyuna teresona. Keduanya memang selalu berselisih pandang mengenai hal apapun. Namun berbeda ketika mereka berbicara mengenai perasaan mereka. Mereka selalu sependapat. Seiyuna mencintai Shintarou, dan Shintarou sangat mencintai Seiyuna.

Cara mencintai versi Seiyuna berbeda dari wanita kebanyakan. Seiyuna menunjukan cintanya dengan caranya tersendiri. Seperti, setiap harinya Seiyuna selalu memasak sendiri bekal untuk Shintarou dan menyuruh buttlernya untuk mengantarkan ke tempat Shintarou tentunya dengan note kecil yang selalu menyertai bekal itu dengan kata-kata **"Koki ku kelebihan memasak, jadi aku meminta buttler ku untuk mengantarkan makanan ini untuk mu. Habiskan !"** atau **"ada makanan sisa dirumah ku saat sarapan ini, jadi untuk mu saja. Habiskan !"**. Lalu, Seiyuna adalah kekasih yang terlalu overprotektif pada sang kekasih, tidak ada satu pun perawat atau bahkan dokter wanita yang berani terlalu dekat dengan Shintarou karena mereka tidak mau apa yang di alami oleh Takao Kazunara terjadi pada diri mereka. Kazunara merupakan asisten Shintarou di rumah sakit, sifat periang Kazunara membuatnya mudah mendekatkan diri dengan siapa pun, termasuk Shintarou. Kazunara memang tahu kalau Shintarou sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi tidak mengetahui overprotektifnya Seiyuna pada Shintarou. Sampai suatu hari Kazunara mengajak Shintarou untuk sekedar jalan-jalan bersama. Bukan hanya berdua mereka jalan-jalan, namun dengan beberapa perawat di rumah sakit itu yang merupakan teman dekat Kazunara. Seiyuna yang mengetahui hal tersebut, langsung mendatangi Kazunara dengan membawa benda kesayangannya yaitu Hasami-chan. Dan bila tidak di cegah oleh Shintarou, mungkin Hasami-chan sudah berhasil menggores kulit pipi Kazunara. Setelah itu tidak ada berani mendekati atau bahkan menawarkan Shintarou untuk bergabung dengan acara mereka. Simpelnya, karena Seiyuna hanya tahu kalau Shintarou itu miliknya seorang, dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambil dan mendekati apa yang menjadi miliknya. Shintarou cukup mengerti dengan sikap overprotektif Seiyuna karena itu membuktikan kalau Seiyuna mencintainya dengan caranya tersendiri.

Bukan hanya Seiyuna yang mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam mengungkapkan cintanya, tapi Shintarou pun punya cara tersendiri untuk menunjukan bahwa ia mencintai Seiyuna. Kalau Seiyuna selalu mengirimkan bekal hasil masakannya sendiri untuk Shintarou walau dengan embel-embel itu makanan sisa. Maka Shintarou dengan senang hati selalu mengirimkan setangkai bunga mawar merah untuk Seiyuna setiap harinya, tentu dengan adanya note pada mawar itu. Kata-kata yang selalu Shintarou tuliskan tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Seiyuna tuliskan yaitu **"Kebun mawar yang ada di belakang rumah sakit sedang mekar, jadi ku kirimkan satu tangkai ini untuk mu, ojou-sama."** Atau **" aku lihat ada bunga mawar mekar di pinggir jalan saat perjalanan dirumah sakit, karena aku tahu kau penggila mawar merah jadi ku petikan untuk mu, ojou-sama"**. Pada nyatanya Shintarou selalu ke toko bunga untuk membeli mawar-mawar itu untuk Seiyuna. Alasannya, selain memang Seiyuna penggila bunga mawar tetapi itu melambangkan cinta Shintarou untuk Seiyuna dan untuk membuat Seiyuna selalu semangat dalam mengerjakan berbagai urusan perusahaan yang begitu memusingkan terlebih perusahaan yang di pimpin Seiyuna adalah perusahaan terbesar dan menguasai sebagian perekonomian di Jepang. Seiyuan sendiri bahkan sempat berpikir kalau ia harus meletakan banyak vas bunga di ruang kerjanya untuk menyimpan semua mawar yang Shintarou kirimkan padanya, namun langsung di urungkan karena hanya akan membuat ruang kerjanya seperti taman bunga. Kalau Seiyuna overprotektif pada Shintarou, Shintarou sangat mempercaya Seiyuna bisa menjaga dirinya dari berbagai macam godaan pria lain.

Shintarou menyudahi permainan pianonya. Dilihatnya Seiyuna yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Sesuai dugaannya, Seiyuna akan terkesan dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Kecupan singkat di kening Seiyuna, membuat Seiyuna membuka kedua matanya, dan dilihatnya Shintarou yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

Niatan Seiyuna untuk protes terhadap aksi penculikan Shintarou terhadap dirinya di pagi hari buta gagal. Karena Seiyuna kini tahu kenapa Shintarou menculiknya di pagi hari buta, Shintarou membawanya ke sebuah villa di pinggir pantai untuk melihat matahari terbit dengan indahnya dan dengan iringan suara indah permainan piano Shintarou. Mungkin Seiyuna malah harusnya berterima kasih pada Shintarou yang sudah membuatnya kini merasa bahagia sebagai seorang wanita.

"Kau senang ?"

"Terima kasih Shin."

"Kau tidak protes dengan aksi penculikan ku ?"

"Ku rasa tidak."

Shintarou bangun dari duduknya. Seiyuna hanya memperhatikan kemana Shintarou beranjak. Ternyata Shintarou mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Seiyuna.

"Mandilah. Ku tunggu di luar untuk sarapan bersama… kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang ada di pojok ruangan karena di sana ada kamar mandi di dalamnya, dan semua keperluan pribadi mu sudah tersedia disana."

"Bahkan sampai bra dan celana dalam ku sudah kau siapkan ?"

"Kau keberatan dengan itu Ojou-sama ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyangka dekat dengan Daiki ternyata bisa membuat mu menjadi mesum seperti itu juga ya."

"Tidak ada salahnya sesekali seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku memakai keduanya nanti ?"

"Dengan senang hati kalau itu permintaan Ojou-sama."

Seiyuna pun terkekeh dengan jawaban sang kekasih. Shintarou memang selalu bisa membalikan semua kata-katanya. Seiyuna pun berjalan menuju kamar yang dikatakan oleh Shintarou. Sampai di kamar Seiyuna melihat sebuah tas berukuran sedang ada di atas tempat tidur. Namun bukan tas itu yang mencuri perhatian Seiyuna tetapi gaun berwarna putih yang di gantungkan di dinding kamar yang menjadi perhatiannya. Di dekatkannya gaun itu, dan Seiyuna menemukan sebuah note kecil di gaun itu.

"**Kau akan sangat terlihat lebih cantik bila menggunakan gaun ini setelah mandi, Ojou-sama."**

Seiyuna tersenyum membaca note itu, sungguh seorang Midorima Shintarou selalu bisa membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Shintarou selalu membuat Seiyuna benar-benar bagaikan seorang putri sebagaimana mestinya. Karena memang Seiyuna adaah putri dan ratu sempurna di mata Shintarou. Setelah puas menatap gaun itu, kini Seiyuna membuka isi tas yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Ia sangat ingin melihat pakaian dalam apa yang dipilihkan Shintarou untuknya. Lagi-lagi ada note dalam ta situ.

"**Sei-chan… selamat bersenang-senang ya sama Midorin."**

Seiyuna kini akhirnya tahu kalau bukan Shintarou yang menyiapkan kebererluan pribadinya sendiri, tetapi Momoi Satsuki yang menyiapkannya. Karena Seiyuna tahu betul bagaimana tulisan asisten pribadinya itu, dan berbeda dengan tulisan kekasihnya.

Selesai memberihkan diri dan juga sedikit berbandan Seiyuna keluar kamar dan melihat Shintarou yang kini berdiri dengan bunga mawar merah di tangannya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Penampilan Shintarou pagi ini sangat tampan. Dengan kemeja putih polos dan juga celana panjang hitam. Simpel tetapi sangat tampan. Pipi Seiyuna bahkan bersemu merah saat Shintarou semakin mendekat padanya Karena kemeja putih yang Shintarou begitu tipis dan transparan dan menampilkan lekuk tubuh tegap Shintarou.

"Bunga mawar yang cantik untuk seorang putri yang cantik."

Seiyuna pun mengambil bunga mawar itu. Sungguh, ia hari ini benar-benar merasa sangat kalah dengan semua sikap Shintarou yang begitu romantis. Shintarou melihat gaun yang di pilihkannya sangat pas di tubuh Seiyuna. Gaun putih dengan panjang di atas lutut dan kaki putih mulus tanpa celah Seiyuna begitu terekspos sempurna.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Ojou-sama."

Seiyuna kembali terkagum oleh Shintarou. Sarapan di pagi hari di sebuah meja makan yang sudah di hias dan meja makan itu ada di tepi pantai. Saat Shintarou dan Seiyuna duduk, beberapa pelayan menyajikan makanan untuk mereka.

"Cukup mewah hanya untuk sekedar sarapan pagi, di tambah kemarin kau menambah koleksi mobil mu. Sepertinya kau sedang pamer untuk membuang-buang uang hasil keringat mu sendiri kepada mu."

"Benarkah sarapan ini terkesan mewah untuk mu Ojou-sama ? untuk mobil, itu pemberian dari kedua orang tua ku. Daripada pamer membuang uang hasil keringat sendiri pada mu, lebih baik uang itu aku simpan untuk kebutuhan mu saat pernikahan nanti."

"Kebutuhan ku? Mari kita ralat menjadi kebutuhan kita."

"Baiklah.. silakan habisi sarapan mu Ojou-sama."

Seiyuna dengan elegan mengahabisi sarapannya. Shintarou pun begitu.

"Akashi Seiyuna."

Seiyuna tidak menjawab, namum memperhatikan Shintarou yang ada didepannya.

"Menikahlah dengan ku."

"Heh ?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita menikah dan tinggal bersama. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah bukan Ojou-sama."

"Kukira kau akan melamar Kazunara tadinya."

"Lelucon di pagi hari yang mungkin akan membuat mood mu buruk bila aku jawab lelucon mu itu, Ojou-sama."

"Kau sangat mengerti aku ternyata Shintarou."

"Jadi bagaimana jawaban mu, bersedia untuk merubah nama mu menjadi Midorima Seiyuna."

"Menarik untuk nama baru yang kau ucapkan."

"Benarkah hanya namanya saja yang menarik."

"Ya, aku pasti ingin aku berkata 'kau menarik juga Shin-chan' "

"Terima Kasih pujiannya, jadi jawaban mu ?"

"Ya. Aku menerima perubahaan nama ku agar lebih menarik menjadi Midorima Seiyuna."

Sekali lagi, Seiyuna mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya pada Shintarou.

**-END-**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ide yang muncul tiba-tiba, apakah menarik atau malah sangat tidak jelas -_-**

**Silakan beri reviewnya reader-tachi **

**Jaa-na….**


End file.
